bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
List of morals
Big City Greens is known for giving moral lessons every episode, based on revolving most around family values. Towards the end of an episode, whoever is the focus of the episode will say the episode's moral, relating to the lesson they learned based on the plot. The morals for each episode are listed here. Sentences and paragraphs that provide the morals will be written in blue. Season 1 Space Chicken Bill: Well, whatever you did, Cricket, I guess it made a good impression. And next time, try to cause less damage. Steak Night Bill: Son! Let go! Cricket: And ruin our family tradition? Never! You said it yourself, steaks are the heart of Steak Night! Bill: No, that's wrong! Steak Night isn't about the steaks, it's about family! We can afford to buy more steaks. We can't afford to buy another Cricket! Cricket Versus Cricket: Alice Delores Green! Gramma: Hmph. I ain't got the time for a no-grit non-green quitter. Cricket: Listen, I thought I couldn't go through the Rite of Passage because there weren't any vicious animals in the city, but I was wrong! The meanest, most vicious animal was right in front of me this whole time! I challenge you to fight! Blue Tater Tilly: Cricket, we aren't controlled by luck. For instance, you know my lucky coin that always comes up heads? I just glued two pennies together. We make our own luck. Swimming Fool Bill: Somethin' the matter, son? Cricket: I chickened out on the high dive in front of everyone. I can't believe it, I was scared! I thought I was a "fearless boy". Bill: Son, feeling afraid isn't really a bad thing. Cricket: Yes it is, of course it is! I can't have fear holdin' me back! Bill: Now - now hold on, son. Iiiiit's more like...it's like that banner. See that sea lion? He's actually terrified of beach balls, and yet he's facing one head-on. Courage isn't not having fear, it's bein' afraid of something through with it anyway. Tilly's Goat Tilly: Cricket? What are you doin'? Why are you wreckin' the dog show? Cricket: Oh, uh...I-I'm just givin' Melissa an...edge on the competition. Tilly: Why? Don't you think Melissa can do it? Cricket: Tilly, I was just saving you from humiliation. I don't know if you realize it, but all these people are laughin' at you. Tilly: Yeah. I know. Cricket: I hate to tell ya -- wait, what? Tilly: Look, Cricket...I know they're makin' fun of me. That's not important. What's important is if Melissa was havin' a good time. But now, thanks to you, it's all ruined. Cricketsitter Cricket: Tilly, I can't believe you were gonna take the blame for both of us. I gotta say, you ain't a great babysitter... Tilly: Aww... Cricket: But you're a great sister. Tilly: Aww! Backflip Bill Cricket: Listen, big guy. Sorry about all the yellin' and screamin'. In tryin' to prove Gramma wrong, I ended up makin' the same mistake she did. Bill: Just face it, Cricket. I was never cut out to be a gymnast. Cricket: That's not true! You were oppressed by coaches who sucked the fun out of your dream. I was a bad coach. So from now on, I'm not your coach. I'm your cheerleader! And the only thing I'm cheerin' for is for you to have fun out there. Bill: Aww, that means a lot to me, Cricket. I...I think I'll give it another shot. Gramma's License Bear Trapped Photo Op Remy Rescue Gridlocked Mama Bird Welcome Home Bill: Oh, we shoulda never come here! We don't know anything about the city! Cricket: You're wrong, Dad! There's a lot we may not know about the city, but there's a few things we do! Raccooned Cricket: Wow. Kicked out of our own house by a bunch of raccoons. Nice work, Dad. Bill: Me?! You're the one who kept messin' up my traps, which would've worked if-- Cricket: Oh, really? Maybe in fantasy land! I'd be an old geezer before those traps work! Bill: Don't you dare, boy. You're bein' about as helpful as another raccoon. Gramma: Shut up! It's both your dang faults! Your squabblin' ain't gettin' us anywhere! ---- Gramma: The girl's right. There was a bit of nonsense at the end there, but a lot of truth. We gotta work together as a team! Fill Bill Fish: There are a lot of different creatures in the sea. Not all of us are fish, and that's okay. It's our differences that make the ocean a wonderful place. You don't have to change how you fit in. Bill: I don't? Fish: You fit in because you're different. Critterball Crisis Parade Day DIY Guys Gargoyle Gals Supermarket Scandal Barry Cuda Suite Retreat Family Legacy Paint Misbehavin' Rated Cricket Cricket: Where's all the car chasing and the explosions and the -- (gasps) No! No. No. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!...NO! Oh, what is happening?! Guys, what the heck kinda movie is this?! Homeshare Hoedown Cricket I thought this would be easy, but I had to work so hard for these guests and their tireless enthusiasm! Bill: Well yeah, it's work! And work is hard! (sighs) I just wanted to see you follow through on one thing. Cricket's Shoes Feud Fight Breaking News Cyberbullies Tilly Tour Dinner Party Coffee Quest Phoenix Rises Blood Moon Big Deal Forbidden Feline Uncaged Harvest Dinner Bill: What about the job I actually asked you to do? Who was watchin' the pie?! Cricket: Oh, come on, Dad. We all know that wasn't a real job. The pie's coolin' on the windowsill right where we left it...it's gone?! Gramma: That was a real job?! Bill: Well, of course it was! There are all sorts of critters that could get into that pie, cats, the goat, and mostly that mean old rooster. That's why I gave you two the job! You could've defended the pie, where Tilly would've probably shared it with the animals! Tilly: It's true, I would. Cricket: So you, uh...did trust us? Bill: Well, yeah. Different people are suited for different jobs. Nancy: Yup. Everyone has their own way of goin' about things. Winner Winner Night Bill Cheap Snake Hiya Henry Cricket: This isn't about Tilly, it's about the evil puppet! Tilly: "Evil puppet"? Cricket, do you not like Henry? Cricket: Ugh, of course I don't! He's horrifying! I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't wanna ruin your fun, and well... I guess I went ahead and did that anyway, huh? Tilly: Yup. You did. People Watching Tilly: Papa, that was fantastic! Nancy: Very creative. Gramma: I wouldn't read the book, but I'd see the movie. Bill: Aww, thanks. I guess creativity is all about finding the right inspiration. And for me, that's...well...all of you. Valentine’s Dance Green Streets Hurty Tooth Dr. Enamel: What made you change your mind, sport? Cricket: Well, you see, my Gramma told me that dentists and doctors were all a big scam, and i wasn't gonna fall for it. Dr. Enamel: Go on. Cricket: But I realized something, Doc. The only scam here was believing that Hurty Tooth should stay. And I don't believe that anymore, mmm-mmm! So do your worst. Ahh... Dr. Enamel: I already did! I pulled your Hurty Tooth while you were giving that speech! Cricket: Whaaa?! Dang, you are good. Dr. Enamel: Eh, so I hear. ---- Cricket: I was worried at first, but then I had a revelation. And I realized that I had to look at the bigger picture. Sleepover Sisters Tilly: Look at all the fun we had last night. Maybe we're closer than we thought. Andromeda: Maybe we don't need a psychic link after all. Tilly: You may not be in my brain, but you are in my heart. Trailer Trouble Mansion Madness Park Pandemonium Cricket's Biscuits Skunked Axin' Saxon Cricket's Place Volunteer Tilly Season 2 Cricket's Kapowie Car Trouble Urban Legend Wishing Well Elevator Action Bad Influencer Green Christmas Tilly: But holidays are best when folks don’t think just of themselves! ---- Tilly: I've been on the nice list every single year Not for toys or for presents, just simple Christmas cheer It's not about presents, it's about being kind Something you wouldn't get, in your evil mind! ---- Cricket: Can I really blame someone else for me being bad? I caused property damage and I made my sister sad I drove her away, I was self-centered and mean ''Another dark tally for your list, Cricket Green. ---- Cricket: It's not meeting Santa at his workshop at the mall Tilly: It's when we wish each other All: Merry Christmas, One and all! Reckoning Ball Clubbed Impopstar Football Camp Heat Beaters Bill-iever Shark Objects Dream Weaver Category:Lists